


The Massage

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69





	The Massage

"Hey Gav, I want you to come over to my place after work" Michael said to Gavin as they ate their lunch. They were taking their usual break from work to eat. As usual, Michael took Gavin with him to Rudy’s his favorite place to grab a bite to eat. Gavin put his ribs down and looked at Michael warily. "Why?" he asked him. "Don’t worry," he chuckled, resting his hand on Gavin’s, "I’m not going to do anything bad to you. I just wanna give you something." Even though they had been going out for a few months now, Gavin still hadn’t been able to trust his boyfriend. "Come on, trust me" Michael murmured softly, reaching over and resting his hand on the Brit’s cheek his thumb stroking his face. "Please" he urged. Gavin sighed and smiled. "Sure, I’ll come over" he said, turning his head to kiss his palm.

As soon as work was over later that day, Michael and Gavin walked out. They climbed up the stairs up to Michael’s apartment. As soon as they got up to the door, the ginger took the Brit’s face in his hands and kissed him gently. “Wait in the living room for a bit” he said as they parted. Gavin smiled and nodded. Michael unlocked and opened the door. As Gavin did as he was told, waiting in the living room, Michael closed the bedroom door and prepared the surprise he had planned for Gavin. He walked into the bathroom and opened the cabinets at the bottom of the sink, pulling out the bottles of massaging oils. He grabbed them and walked back out of the bathroom, placing them on the table by the bed. He turned the lights off, leaving only the lamp on.

Gavin sat on the couch watching T.V. still waiting for Michael, wondering what was taking so long. Finally, he heard the door open. “Alright Gavin, get in here” the Jersey called from the bedroom. Gavin stood up and walked into the room. Michael leaned against the door and watched as the Brit took in the sight. He walked up behind him wrapping his arms around him. “What’s all this” Gavin asked, leaning back against Michael’s chest. “It’s a little something I wanted to give you” the American murmured kissing the side of his neck. “Strip down to your boxers and lay down on your stomach on the bed” he ordered gently stepping back and walking to the side of the bed. Gavin did as he was told, taking his shirt throwing it off to the side. Michael watched as the brunette took his jeans off, smirking at Gavin’s body. “Lookin’ good there, Gavvy” he teased lightly. The Brit smiled and blushed.

Gavin climbed onto the bed and laid on his stomach, laying his head on his crossed arms. He closed his eyes and groaned as he felt Michael sit and straddled his back. “Shut up, I’m not heavy ya prick” Michael said as he rolled up his sleeves and opened one of the bottles of oil, squirting some in his hands rubbing them together. Gavin chuckled lightly and hissed as he felt the cold liquid in Michael’s hands touch his bare shoulders. “Cold” the Jersey murmured. Gavin moaned as Michael kneaded the tight muscles in his shoulders. “Jesus, Gav. You got a lot of knots in here” Michael murmured. “Work does this to ya, I guess” Gavin moaned as the hands kneaded his back. Michael scoffed “Work my ass. You’re the laziest person in the entire office.” Gavin laughed loudly.

The two fell silent as Michael continued his ministrations, his hands moving down his back kneading the kinks out. All the while Gavin was moaning softly, thoroughly enjoying the massage he was receiving. “Michael” Gavin piped up. “Yeah?” the ginger responded back, working on the muscles on the back of his thighs. “Whoever taught you how to do this?” Gavin said his eyes still closed. “Well, my mom used to be a masseuse back in New Jersey” Michael began, squirting more oil in his hands and continued his work. “So as a kid whenever I would come home from stressful day at school, she would lay me on her bed like this and she would massage the fuck out of me. It was fucking amazing. Alright turn over” he said sitting up.

Gavin turned his head and looked his lover in his beautiful brown eyes illuminated by the glow of the lamp. He did as he was told, rolling over onto his back staring back at Michael. The American smiled and straddled the Brit’s hips. He took the oil again and rubbed his hands once more. Gavin hissed again as Michael placed his oiled hands on his collarbone and moaned as he continued kneading him. Things took a turn when the American moved his hands down to his chest, rubbing the muscles there while his thumbs caressed his nipples Gavin gasping softly. “Michael” he moaned. Michael smirked and leaned down kissing the Brit on the lips. They made out heavily, their tongues twisting around each other. Michael parted and trailed his lips up towards Gavin’s ear, pulling the lobe in between his teeth sucking it.

"I want you, Gav" Michael murmured huskily in his ear licking his shell, Gavin’s breath hitching. The Jersey ground his denim-covered erection against Gavin’s growing cock. Gavin moaned and kissed him again, rougher this time. He trailed his hands down Michael’s back raising his shirt up. Michael sat up and threw it off. Gavin smiled wickedly and bit his lip. "Lookin’ good there, Mikey" he teased, mocking him from earlier. Michael smirked and kissed a trail down his stomach, pausing to tongue his belly button the Brit moaning softly. Michael tugged Gavin’s boxers down throwing them wherever.

"You’re pretty big, baby" the ginger said huskily as he took hold of Gavin’s hard cock, stroking him lightly. Gavin moaned and propped himself up on his elbow while his other hand tangling his fingers into Michael’s curly hair. Gavin gasped loudly as Michael’s wet tongue licked his head, lapping up the precum. "Mmm, you taste good" he said seductively staring into Gavin’s eyes, dilated with lust to the point he couldn’t see the actual colour. "Oh, Michael" he gritted as his lover sucked his head. His tongue licked up and down Gavin’s dick, feeling the large vein under his tongue, his hot breath fanning against his length. Michael then took him deeper into his mouth, his nose brushing against Gavin’s pubic hair as he bobbed his head his hand fondling his balls.

"Michael, yes!" Gavin shouted as Michael deep throated him. Michael unbuckled his belt, pulling his own pants and boxers down. He wrapped his hand around his own cock, stroking himself in time with his mouth as he bobbed his head. "Michael, I’m gonna cum!" Gavin panted, his accent thick. "Cum, baby" the Jersey breathed blowing his breath across Gavin’s wet cock, stroking him fast. "Fuck!" Gavin swore as he came, spurting onto his stomach. Michael licked his lips and lapped up his sticky cum, moaning at the salty taste.

He stood up and kicked off his pants before climbing over the Brit. Gavin flipped them over so that he was on top catching the ginger off by surprise. Michael smirked and kissed the Brit, feeling the brunette’s smile against his lips. He sat them up and reached for the table drawer, pulling it open and grabbing the lube out of it. Gavin watched and took the lube in his hand, Michael leaning back against the wall as Gavin prepped himself. He poured some of the slick onto his fingers, reaching back to finger his hole moaning as he pushed two digits in himself. He then poured more in his hand and rubbed it on Michael’s cock. Their eyes locked with each other as Gavin angled his dick into his ass, his mouth falling open as he took all of Michael into him. “Relax, Gav” Michael murmured rubbing his back. Gavin nodded and took a deep breath and slid all the way down his cock.

They both moaned at the feeling of one another. “Jesus Christ” Michael sighed as his hands took root onto Gavin’s hips. Gavin placed his hands onto his shoulders and started moving. He rode him slowly until he picked up his pace, riding him faster. “Oh God, Gav. That’s it baby, ride me. Take that cock” Michael gritted dirtily. “Mmm, Michael. You’re so big. Fuck me, Mi-cool. Fuck me” Gavin gasped. Michael obeyed, gripping his hips tightly as he thrusted up harder into the Brit, his balls slapping loudly against his ass. “Like this, Gav? You want me to fuck you like this?” Michael grunted into his ear, biting his shoulder as he pounded him harder. “Yes Michael, just like that. Fuck me” Gavin gasped out lolling his head back.

Michael reached his hand up and wrapped it around the back of Gavin’s neck bringing his head down to kiss him hard. Their tongues twisted around each other roughly, panting into one another’s mouth. Michael parted and bit into Gavin’s neck, his fingers gripping his ass tightly as he was literally fucking the shit out of him. “Oh bloody hell, Michael” Gavin strained as he held onto Michael’s neck. “Take it, baby. Fuckin’ take it hard” he ground out.

They kept going at it for a long time. The sound of skins slapping, heavy breathing, and the moaning and shouting of each other’s names filled the room. Michael thrusted faster and faster up into the Brit, his hips a blur.

"Oh God, Michael I’m gonna cum!" Gavin panted as he felt his orgasm fast approaching. The Jersey wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked him fast. "Cum, Gav. Cum! " Michael panted huskily. "Oh God!" Gavin ground out as he came, his cum spurting onto Michael’s body. "Fucking shit, Gavin!" Michael swore as he too came, spilling his load into the Brit.

They stayed in each other’s arms as they tried to calm down. Gavin rose up slowly off of him, Michael’s cum dripping out of him. He went into the bathroom and brought back a warm towel. He wiped his cum off Michael chest and torso, cleaning his hole as well.

He climbed back into bed, draping the covers over each other. Michael wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close to his sweaty chest. He swept his damp bangs back kissing his forehead gently. Gavin curled himself into Michael’s arms, wrapping his arm around the ginger’s torso, planting a small kiss onto his chest.

"I love you" they murmured to each other before they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
